Z light
by goldxXxvampire
Summary: We kissed them... They come back. What happens when a group of boys comes back to town and the girls don't know who they really are? Have they changed or are they the same? Will there be difficulty in keeping the town safe? This is not like any other story you've read, so if you want it to be, read and find out.
1. The idiotic fight

**Me: Hello everyone. This is my first chapter-**

**Bubbles: Of her first book.**

**Me: How'd you come in?**

**Bubbles: I came in the back door with the others.**

**Me: What? *gasps* They came in my house without saying hi? Where are they?**

**Bubbles: Eating pizza while playing video games. *Points to bedroom door***

**Me: *Rolls eyes* How could they do this to me? This is going to take *sniff* forever. *Walks to the others***

**Bubbles: I hope you guys enjoy!**

Kaoru Matsubura/ Buttercup's POV

"What's taking you so long?" I yell banging on Miyako's door.

"I'm almost finished." she sang. Suddenly, our belts started blinking. Miyako bursts through her bedroom wearing a spaghetti strap sky blue top. Navy blue skirt with ruffles and designed blue flats with blue oval earrings and blue eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss. And of course… her, blinking, belt.

"Seriously? You take that long and you turn out like this?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest while gawking at her.

"Well, look at what your wearing." she said looking at me in horror. I wore a black shirt with a green star in the middle. Dark green shorts that reach my knees. White shoes with forest green on the bottom and toe. A skull bracelet I got for my birthday last year. And black fingerless gloves.

"I always look like th-" I was cut off by Momoko.

"Hello, we have villains butts to kick!" she wore a pink tank top with hot pink shorts that reach her mid thighs. Same shoes as Miyako but in pink. A chocker and dolphin earrings. Her pink bow, pink eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss.

"Oh yeah." I started. "Let's go!" I yelled.

"That's my line!" Momoko whined.

"Let's just change into our powerpuff girls form." Miyako said stopping our argument.

"Oh, this is not over." Momoko seethed.

"_Oh, this is not over_." I mimicked. I ignore her glare and transformed.

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"AND WE'RE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!"

"Okay, I am really getting tired of yelling this." I say as soon as we finished. We flew out of the window to find the Gang Green Gang stealing an old lady's purse.

"When are you going to stop doing stupid things all the time? I mean really? You're stealing from an old lady. I mean, really old." I turned towards the old lady and whispered, "Sorry, that was the nicest way for me to put it." All I could see in her face was relief and a slight embarrassed look. "Hey, at least you lived long," I shrugged.

As soon as I felt a presence behind me I balled my hand in a fist while turning around in a flash and I punched them square in the jaw. "I mean, seriously? When will you get over yourself?" I felt a really sharp pain in my leg, looking down to find a knife stuck right there. In the center of my leg. I fall to the ground grabbing my leg.

"Buttercup, are you okay?!" Bubbles yelled. "How could you did this?! I'll get you for this!" Bubbles glared at Ace while he just stood there looking all innocent. She ran up to me and kneeled to my level. Blossom was now beating the pulp out of the Gang Green Gang.

I tried to hide the pain on my face on my face but it wasn't working because Bubbles went wide-eyed. I tried really hard to pull the knife out of my leg and eventually, it was out thanks to my strength.

"The heck did you did this for?!" I yelled holding my leg so not that not much blood flows out. I look towards the Gang Green Gang and gave them a deadly glare that could of killed them. I took out my hammer and stood up limping. They all tried to run away but I swung my hammer at them just in time making them all soar to the sky. At that exact time, an ambulance came. One of them laid me down on something Blossom would call an ambulance gurney.

"I can walk ya know." I told the man. "I don't need to go to a hospital. I'm a super hero. Unlike you," I mumbled the last part. He completely ignored me and went to another ambulance person. "Hey, I'm talkin' to you!" I yell trying to get out of the gurney. But Blossom just pushed me back down on that thing.

"You have to go to the hospital. We'll call the Professor." Bubbles looked at me with sympathy.

"I'm fine okay. I'll just go home and watch TV, play video games or something. My leg doesn't even hurt okay? Gees." I sigh. "It's not like I'm a dieing cat." I mumble sarcastically.

"Enough with being sarcastic , 'kay?" Blossom breathed.

"It's okay, we'll tell you everything that happens at the party." Bubbles coos.

"I don't care about the stupid party!" I yell a little too loudly making everyone look at me. The ambulance people pushed me into the ambulance truck, all of a sudden remembering I was there. Wow, they are bad workers. And I mean bad, workers.

"We'll see you after the party!" Bubbles yelled whileI roll my eyes as they closed the door and started trying to stop the bleeding.

Momoko Akatsutsumi/ Blossom's POV

Bubbles and I flew to the Professor's lab as soon as they drove Buttercup to the hospital. When we got there, we told Professor everything that happened and he rushed to the hospital. As soon as he slammed the door, Miyako, now untransformed, was the first one to speak.

"Oh, yeah." she started.

"Oh yeah, what?" I ask leaning back in the couch.

"We forgot to tell her family." she said sighing. "Ooops." she finished.

I roll my eyes taking out my phone dialing in a number.

"Hello?" asks Dai.

"Hi Dai. I have some news to tell you." I say.

"Good or bad?" he asks.

"Does it matter?" I ask sighing.

"Actually, it indeed matters very much. It'll get me surprised if it's bad news but if it's good news I'll be surprised," he answers.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I said-" he started before I cut him off.

"Whatever, scratch that out. I have some _important_ news to tell you." I say.

"Good important news or bad important news?"

"Shut up!" I wait for him to be quiet before I started again. "Your sister's at the hospital." I say waiting for an answer.

"OMG." He says sarcastically. "Really?"

"Aren't you at all worried." I say shocked.

"Na," he shakes it off.

"Aren't you going to tell the others!" I yell.

"What others?" He says dumbfounded.

"Your family!"

"Oh, yeah. Well bye." he hangs up the phone.

"Gawd, he could be so… stupid." I pause, Miyako staring at me in disapproval. "I meant to say, he could be so, Dai." I say stretching my arms out in emphasis.

"Are they going to the hospital now?" Miyako asked.

"Yep." I answer walking to my extra room to reapply my makeup.

At The Party

We walk into the house of the party, music blasting all over the place. People dancing like maniacs. A big smile forms on my face. I glance around the room spotting Tamotsu, Hitoshi, and Hideaki. I run to Hitoshi, giving him a one arm hug.

"Hey," I say beaming.

"Hello." says Hitoshi.

"Sup?" answers Tamotsu.

"Hi." smiles Hideaki.

"Hey guys." Miyako says giving Hitoshi a hug while he hugs back.

"So, where's Kaoru?" asks Tamotsu looking around.

"She's at the ho-" I cut Miyako of by saying,

"Home, she's at her house. She said she didn't feel like coming. Figures." I mumble. Tamotsu gives me an understanding look.

"Okay then, now let's enjoy the party!" Miyako half yelled smiling. We all go over to the pool area for a drink, then sat on beach chairs.

Seven Minutes Later

Miyako and I jolt up hearing a loud squeal. We turn around to find a girl covered in punch and Himeko had the bowl in her hands.

"Oops! I am so sorry! My hands slipped and the juice just fell on you." she said smirking. The other girl that got covered in punch stuck out her foot in front of Himeko as she walked. Himeko tripped and fell which made me laugh quietly.

"Oops! I am so sorry! My leg just slipped in front of you and you just fell." she said in Himeko's exact tone walking away. That made me laugh louder making Miyako look at me giving me 'The Look'.

"Sorry." I whisper. "Guys," I say making them look toward me. "We're going to leave now, so we'll see you at school." I say standing up.

"You just got here," Hitoshi whines.

"And we're just leaving." I say back.

"Tell Kaoru I said hey." Tamotsu sighs putting back on his shades, totally ignoring our conversation.

Hideaki just frowns but says, "See ya."

"Chow!" Miyako half yells. We just left Hideaki and Hitoshi in despair.

At The Hospital

When we enter the hospital. We heard Kaoru yell,

"I'm fine, I don't need any-OW! Don't you dare stick that in my leg again! You better no- OW! Stop sticking that big fat needle in my leg!"

_Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, you and your braveness, _I thought walking over to the Professor giggling quietly.

Miyako Gotokuji/ Bubbles POV

Me and Momoko walk over to the Professor.

"Isn't Kaoru supposed to be fine by now since she has chemical X in her body?" I ask.

"Well, the doctors said the cut was deep and they had to stitch it up." Professor answers. We give him a nod and sit down. I pick up a magazine and start flipping through the pages.

A Couple Minutes Later

Kaoru comes out of the door mumbling. Her family rushes to her (Dai pretending to look worried *scoff*) and she kept telling them she's fine. Me and Momoko sigh. We walk up to her thinking the same thing giggling.

"What?" Kaoru asks glaring at us.

"You and your manly side." Momoko says out loud while Kaoru rolled her eyes shoving her hands into her pockets.

**Me: How'd you like it? Just to let you know, Tamotsu, Hitoshi, and Hideaki are there friends. Not the other way around.**

**Boomer: Could you please untie us. This hurts.**

**Butch: Why didn't you tie up the girls too?**

**Me: Because they're girls and your boys. And, you guys should of said hi to me then the girls would of followed. But noooo, you had to play that 'game'. **

**Blossom: Serves you right! We had to play that horror film you call a 'game'!**

**Me: Don't steal my air quotes. *Blossom turns pink but nods***

**Buttercup: *Sigh* Are we going to dress them up as girls and shove them into the mall now?**

**Bubbles: Don't you think that's kind of too harsh?**

**Buttercup: Bubbles, do you not know me at all? Of course that's not too harsh. It's not even harsh enough.**

**Butch: How about we dress you up as a girl and shove you into the mall. I'll be your body guard. *smirks***

**Buttercup: *punches Butch in face and mumbles* Air head. Could we go to the mall now?**

**Me: *mumbles* Now you want to go to the mall.**

**Buttercup: What did you say?**

**Me: Nothing. Nothing at all. Review Please! =3 And… Thank you. *curtsies* **

**Bubbles: P.S. *whispers* I'm sorry the drama started so early. She couldn't think of anything else. **

**Me: Bubbles! *calmly* Why did you interrupt my ending statement?**

**Bubbles: Sorry *runs away into darkness…***

**Me: Anyways, bye, I hope you review, have a nice day/night, go eat an orange while I buy Bubbles a teddy bear. **

**Everyone: *blank stares***

**Me: What. I think I scared her and I'm sorry. Well… See ya! *runs to store* **


	2. The first day

**Me: Hey guys! I finally finished my second chapter! Thank goodness! And just to let you know, Tamotsu, Hitoshi, and Hideaki are not the rrbz. They come in later in the story. *wink, wink***

**Blossom: You've got to admit, seeing the guys get embarrassed is hilarious! Especially when that five year old started crying when Boomer said hi. *laughing hysterically* **

**Bubble: *giggle* Yeah your right. Now look at what Boomer's doing. *giggle***

**Boomer: Hmmhm. Yeah, get this side then this and don't forget this side too. *smiles at camera while strutting his poses***

**Butch: Why are you getting in front of the camera? Your supposed to be hiding. *ducks behind bushes* Unless you'd want to be a freak show. **

**Brick: Move out the way Boom. Why would I let you get in front of the camera. And let you have all the fame and glory. Puh-lease! **

**Me: At least two of em are having fun. *takes out phone and takes picture of Boomer and Brick***

**Buttercup: Stop being a baby and get out of those bushes! *Throws random objects at him***

**Me: Any who, here's chapter two! Hope ya like! **

Miyako's/ Bubbles POV

"So, what happened to you at the hospital?" I asked sitting down on the floor in front of the TV.

"Well, they first tried stopping the bleeding which took only a couple minutes with the chemical X. Then they brought me in the hospital and started cleaning it which hurt like-" Kaoru started.

"Yeah, yeah, it hurt a lot. Blah, blah, blah. What happened after that? Momoko cut in.

"Well, after you interrupted me, the doctors were arguing at each other which was hilarious. Anyways, they stuck a big fat needle repeatedly in my leg. They are going to pay, for that." she finished trembling slightly. "So, how was this 'party' you guys went to?" Kaoru asked placing air quotes around party.

"You should have saw it. It was hilarious." Momoko started while laughing,

"Well Himeko poured punch on this girl and said, Oops! I am so sorry! My hands slipped and the juice just fell on you. And the girl covered in punch put her leg in front of Himeko and she tripped and fell. She then said, Oops! I am so sorry! My leg just slipped in front of you and you just fell. And then left. It was so funny, you should have been there." Then I started giggling.

"And I thought you were the goody-goody." Kaoru said laughing.

"I am a goody-goody, but slightly bad if I want to be." I explained.

"What evs." Kaoru mumbled turning on the TV. She started flipping through the channels until something caught my eye.

"Wait," I said holding up a hand still looking at the TV screen. Right there on the screen were three familiar people on a car chase. "Don't they look familiar to you guys?" I whispered.

"No, not really." Momoko says playing with her fingers.

"That's how fast they could go? I bet I could go way faster. They're as slow as snails." Kaoru says stretching the word way. We just stared at her. "What? It's true." She mumbled.

"Never mind it might just be me." I say when it comes to the commercial.

"I bet I could beat them in a car race." Kaoru sighs. "They are like really slow at that kind of stuff."

"You don't even know how to drive." Momoko says turning off the TV and picking up a book to read.

"Whatever." Kaoru sighs laying down on her bed. "Just because I can't drive doesn't mean I wont."

First Day Of School

Kaoru's/ Buttercup POV

"Kaoru, wake up!" I heard Sho yell.

"Five more minutes." I mumble.

"Oh, you are not going to be late for the first day of school." Dai says. Suddenly, I felt something cold on my back. I jump out of bed squealing. When I get all the ice out from the back of my shirt, I heard my brothers laughing. I glare at them both.

"I promise you, I have never heard Kaoru squeal before!" Sho says laughing louder.

"This might get interesting. I may start doing it every day. It'll work like a charm." I heard Dai whisper to Sho only making him laugh uncontrollably.

"YOU-"I start yelling only to be cut off.

"Kaoru, language!" I heard my mom yell from down stairs.

I wasn't planning on saying what my mom thought I was going to say. But instead of saying anything else, I sighed and side kick both my brotherss in the face and then I pushed them out of my room.

"Ow!" I heard Sho screech making me smirk. "Mom!" And then I heard footsteps quickly fading in the distance.

I hop inside the shower and then brushed my teeth. I wore green fingerless gloves, but the teachers might make me take them off. Eh, whatever. Anyhow, I also wore a black shirt that says I bite with fangs dripping blood above the words. Black shorts that reach my knees, with green shoes black at the bottom and toe. Without any … scoff, makeup, that word just makes me sick, I go downstairs.

I take out a bowl and pour cheerios into it. "Kaoru," my Dad starts.

"Mmmm." is all I say, well mumble actually, while I stuff my face with cereal.

"When will you stop beating up your brothers?" he asks. I almost choke on my cereal while laughing. I quickly recover and stuff another spoonful in my mouth. Once I swallow I ask,

"When are they gonna stop being weak?" I stuff another spoonful in my mouth.

"Never, now stop avoiding the question." my Dad snapped.

"Yeah," my brothers say simultaneously.

"Wait, what? I'm not weak." Dai says.

"Sure, Dai. Keep telling yourself that." I say. He just growls and I glare back. I look down at the table and my bowl is gone. "Who took my bowl?" I ask innocently.

"Stop avoiding the question and answer!" Sho says manly like making me laugh. I could see from the corner of my eye that Dai is biting his lip trying not to laugh.

"Where's mom?" I ask trying to annoy him.

"She went shopping, NOW ANSWER THE DARN QUESTION!" Sho yells. I give a light chuckle.

"Settle down Sho, your sister just got out of the hospital." my dad says.

"Well I thought that ice settled her down." Both my brothers started laughing hysterically. I glare before saying,

"Fine, I'll tell you." When I see Sho relax, I stand up. "Until the day you die. But I may be nice and it'll be shorter." I grabbed my book bag and skateboard then went to school. When I got there, I walked to my locker finding Momoko and Miyako standing in front of it.

"Sup, guys?" I ask putting in my lock combo.

"Where have you been? Your late." Momoko thought she states the obvious.

"Well, technically, I'm not since I have five minutes to get in homeroom." I say shoving my book bag in the locker.

"We don't have five minutes, we have three minutes and seven seconds left." Momoko says looking at her watch.

"Well no duh." I say shrugging. "Plus we don't really care what time it is." I say slamming my locker shut.

"Two minutes forty eight seconds." she says ignoring me.

I groan and stomp away to class. I walk over to the seat by the window and stare out of it. I heard the door open and Ms. Keane announced that we have three new students. I didn't turn my head the slightest bit.

I heard girls whispering and giggling, so it must mean only one thing. Boys. How could they just sit there and giggle. Puh-uke. Just so you know I said Puke.

Please introduce yourselves. And give two facts about yourselves." Ms. Keane says.

"Akio Shimizu. I'm the oldest of us three. And I play football." says one. With that I look towards them. They kind of looked familiar to me but I shrugged it away.

"My name is Masashi Shimizu. I'm the youngest. And I play baseball." says the blonde smiling.

"The name's Akihiro Shimizu. The middle one. And soccer's the one for me." he says smirking. Wow, so he must be the one who lets all the girls date them and breaks there hearts. Hey, you could tell just by looking. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned toward Momoko.

"What?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts.

"Don't these guys look familiar to you?" she asks.

"Yeah, but not really?" It came out more like a question then an answer. I glance looking toward Miyako. "Well actually," I turn my head slightly towards the left, then start shaking it. "Na, nothing unusual."

"Anyways," Momoko continues. "Don't they look so cute. I like the one with the reddish hair. Doesn't he look like the one for me?" She sighs getting dazed.

I groan quietly while looking oust the window again.

After my morning classes, I walked in the lunchroom with Momoko and Miyako. "They were in all our morning classes. Could you believe that? Isn't that amazing?" Momoko squeals.

"You're going to jinx it someday." I mumble.

"Of course I wont jinx it the day it comes to that day." she said.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Well, still." We all walked over to Tamotsu, Hitoshi, and Hideaki and sat down after we got our lunch on our lunch trays.

"Hey." says Momoko and Miyako.

"Sup?" I say sitting down next to Tamotsu.

"Hello." says Hideaki smiling.

"Hi." answers Hitoshi.

"Ready for the game after school?" Tamotsu asks.

"You know it." I answer.

"Well I hope you have your loser t-shirt cause I'm gonna win and your gonna lose." he says pumping his fist.

"Please. You wouldn't be able to lift a toe." I scoff.

"Jealous." he sings.

"Not." I sing back.

"How am I suppose to finish all my homework?" Momoko asks sighing.

"I know, right? It's a loaded ton." Miyako says.

Everyone then looked toward me. "What?" I ask. "Do you actually think that I'll actually do it? No way Jose, no how." I answer taking a bite out of my sandwich.

**Me: So how'd ya like it? Next chapter will have the challenge and stuff.**

**Buttercup: Ahh, memories. Why'd we have to take them out the mall though?**

**Me: Cause they had enough torture for today. Scratch that, what'd ya guys think?**

**Boomer, Butch, and Brick: Why weren't we in here that much?**

**Butch: Buttercup was the center of attention.**

**Buttercup: Cause I'm awesome. *sits back kicks feet on table and crosses arms behind head***

**Me: Furniture. *brushes her feet off table* I eat there you know.**

**Buttercup: *whispers* Buzz kill. **

**Me: What did you say? *holds hand behind ear to listen better***

**Buttercup: I said B-u-z-z-k-i-l-l which is BUZZKILL! *yells***

**Me: *rolls eyes while picking up a rope***

**Buttercup: No you won't. *stands up while backing away***

**Me: Yes I will. *laughs evilly* You shouldn't have said that. *Buttercup runs while I follow***

**Butch: *laughing* OW! What was that for? *stares at Bubbles while rubbing his head***

**Bubbles: *facing Butch* That wasn't nice of you. *looks at audience* Review and see ya later! =]3 -smiley face. *sniff* Review for me, please.**

**Butch: *Pushes Bubbles out of the way* No, Review for me.**

**Blossom: You're making the wrong choice Reviewing for them, do it for me *wipes pretend tear off face***

**Brick: Stop putting your emotions into this. So Review for me, the manly one. And while your at it you can vote me for President and King.**

**Boomer: You guys are so stupid. *to audience* don't Review for them, they're all stupid. Instead you could Review for me.**

**Everyone: *starts arguing***

**Bubbles: *manages to get out of the fight while whispering* Review, Review, and Review for moi. Peace! *holds up piece sign while joining in the fight again. **


	3. Game on

**Me: I'm baaaaaaaaack… again.**

**Butch: No one cares. I'm trying to watch the game here.**

**Me: *sniffle* why are you so mean?**

**Butch: *smirks* cause I'm Butch. **

**Brick: Why didn't you tie up Buttercup? *upset***

**Buttercup: Because I promised I'd buy her marshmallows for a whole week.**

**Me: *smiles while clasping hands together* I love me some marshmallows! *giggle***

**Brick: *whispers to Boomer* we should buy her marshmallows more often. Look she's in a daze and she can't even hear us.**

**Me: I could here you Brick. *Brick blushes* Anyways I'm going to go read now. While eating marshmallows. Hope you like my new chapter! *Runs to the library***

Kaoru's/ Buttercup POV

Tamotsu and I were on the soccer field warming up. I started doing my stretches and I sprinted towards Miyako, Momoko, Hideaki, and Hitoshi. Miyako hands me a water bottle and I gulp down half of it then tossed it back to her.

Hideaki said, " I hope you're not worried because like, a tenth of the school is here."

"Thanks for the encouragement." I say sarcastically.

"Good luck!" yells Miyako. I smile back while Momoko says,

"Break a leg!"

"No, she means it literally and I do too." says Hitoshi.

"Ha, ha, very funny," I say sarcastically giving a fake laugh but stopping as soon as I finished the sentence, making everyone else laugh. "People these days," I sigh.

"Huh?" asks Hitoshi dumbfounded.

"I was saying how my friends are getting weirder by the second. Like psychotically." I say walking away.

"Thank you!" I heard Hideki yell. I turn my head around shooting him a quick, sarcastic, smile still walking. I turn my head back around. As soon as I got to the center of the field, Tamotsu says,

"You ready?"

"You have the nerve to ask me that? Of course I'm ready! I was born ready!" I say narrowing my eyes and added, "Unlike you." I give him a pout to show my sympathy.

"Bring it on," he says winking at me the same time he cracked his knuckles. I give him a smirk, taking a step back getting into position. When the whistle blew, I kick the ball to the side so he wouldn't get close to it. When he came running for the ball, I kicked it high over his head and ran around him. I gave the ball a header into the goal. I heard cheers and whistles coming from the bleachers.

Tamotsu came over to me and said, "Just so ya know, I let you pass me by. I let you off easily on this round. But now, I'm going to show off my tricks and win. And you're going down…harrrd."

I scoffed, "In your dreams." I walk over to the net and snatch the ball from the ground. I place it at the center of the field and got in position. When the whistle, well whistles actually, I dribbled it away from Tamotsu. When I was about to kick it in the net, Tamotsu stole the ball away from me and scored right there, in his exact spot. He done his little victory dance- pumping his fists in the air and doing the moonwalk (which he's horrible at)- then stopped. He pointed at me with both his pointer finger, bending his knees a little.

"Told you I wouldn't go easy on you." he walked up to me and messed up my hair a little, a thing he always does. I roll my eyes at him. In the corner of my eye I saw one of the three brothers staring at me with a blank expression. Now that's what I call creepy. He was the one with raven black hair. Creepy, and a stalker. I look away and smile at Tamotsu,

"Let's play ball."

When we start, I run around him with the ball. But he was quicker than me, he was about fifteen feet away from the goal. I decided to use my newest trick. I run directly forward to him. When I'm about five feet away I kick the ball under his legs then I slid under him. When I was at the other side of him, I scored the ball. When I turn around, everyone had a shocked face even Tamotsu. "Now beat that." I smirk.

The game went on for about another twenty five minutes. It went something like this:

Me

Tamotsu

Tamotsu

Me

Tamotsu

Me

Me

Me

Me

Tamotsu

Tamotsu

Me

Tamotsu

Me

So that means I, Kaoru Matsubura, won… the… challenge. Yay! After the game, once everybody congratulated me, I walk up to Tamotsu and pat him on the back. I had a sad face and said, "You know you never would of beaten me." I sigh, "Eh, at least you tried to."

He just stares at me and says, "You know I let you win because I knew you were going to cry and throw a tantrum. Plus, I don't want you to humiliate yourself crying."

"Oh, please," I say. "Your just jealous." I then walk away.

"Am not!" He yells from behind me.

"Whatever!" I yell back. And suddenly I bumped into someone.

**Me: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had a lot of tests, homework, basketball practice, band, student council work…**

**Butch: Yeah, yeah, we get. **

**Me: And, I'm sorry this is a short chapter. I wanted to update now, and after this, I have to study for two more tests I have tomorrow. **

**Buttercup: *Walks in room* Oh, your back. *Turns to leave***

**Me: * to Buttercup* Nice to see you too. *To audience* Anyways, please review and I sorry again. I hope you liked this chapter and good bye! ****:)  
**


	4. At the house

**Me: Hello people. Sorry I didn't update in a while, but here's a chapter for you guys to enjoy. . Read and hope you like it! **

Akihiro Shimizu/Butch's POV

"Oops. Sorry." Says the raven haired girl. She steps to the side to walk away, but I block her. She does the same thing again, so I block her again. "Can I help you?" She asks giving me a confused look.

"Nope. Sorry for being in your way." I step to the side, letting her pass by. When she was about fifteen feet away from where I stood, she turned back to look at me. I stared deep into her eyes until she looked away and started walking faster. Fascinating, isn't it. I turn around and started searching for my bros. "Where've you been?" I ask Masashi and Akio.

"Eeep! Oh, it's just you. You startled me." Masashi sighs a breath of relief.

"Wimp." Mutters Akio.

"Got that right." I say. "Let's go home." I say while walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Masashi asks two seconds later.

"Can't you hear. I said H-O-M-E, home." I say slowly.

"Well no duh." mumbles Akio.

"Fine, whatever. You be the boss then." Masashi says rolling his eyes.

"That's more like it." I chime.

"Oh my goodness. Did you just chime? Ha, ha, ha. I wish I could of recorded that. It would of gotten a million hits." Akio laughs.

"Shut up. And yes it'd get a million hits 'cause I'm hot like that." I say tugging on my jacket.

"Ooh, you just got burned." Masashi says laughing historically.

"Dude," states Akio. "That was not, a burn. You need to learn when your burns come in."

"That was too a burn, so you need to shut up." I say walking off.

"Hey wait up." My brothers yell and start walking after me.

Momoko/ Blossom's POV

"I totally knew you were going to win that game." Miyako says once we enter her mansion like house.

"Yes, totally." I agree matter of fact.

"Well, I totally knew I was going to win anyway." Kaoru says trying to mock me and Miyako's tone.

"We no way sound like that." We say simultaneously.

"Well to me, it seems like ya do." We just stare at her in 'pretend' hurtfulness while she continues. "Anyway, there was this creeper stalking me at the game." She says like an everyday thing.

"What? Wait, was it some cute dude that digs soccer chicks." I ask daydreaming (not thinking of the bad things he could be). "And if he is, you need to teach me how to play soccer." I say snapping out of my daydream.

"What? No. Ew, first of all, that's disgusting, and second, he was no way cute. Nada, nope, Zippo." We just stare at her, smirking. "What?" She starts blushing.

"Oh, my, gosh. You like him! Your blushing!" Me and Miyako star jumping up and down while squealing while Kaoru stares at us in disgust.

" This is so not blushing. I just feel super hot and I'm reddening. Plus, you guys are disgust." She puts her hand to her stomach, pretending that she's about to puke. "What is going on in those minds of yours? Oh no. I think I'm going to throw up." She races to the bathroom while cupping her hands around her mouth.

Me and Miyako end up on the floor, doubled over laughing.

7:23 P.M.

"DINNERS READY!" Miyako's Grandma yells from downstairs.

"Dinner? Dinner!" Kaoru runs down stairs, laughing like a psychopath.

"Didn't she just eat her snacks?" Miyako asks annoyed.

"Yep. Must still be hungry though. Maybe she's actually turning into actual pig." I shrug walking behind Miyako down the stairs.

We sat down at the table and started taking bites of the homemade pizza.

"Is there anymore?" Kaoru asks licking her lips.

"Didn't you just have like five pieces?!" I ask, almost yelling.

"Well technically, no, I had six pieces." She answers.

"Aren't you full?" I ask.

"Well, uh, um, no? No. Not really." She says patting her tummy.

"It's fine. I'll ask grams to make more. Grandma! May you make another round?" Miyako yells.

"Yes, honey. But it'll take about an hour!" She yells back.

"Okay!" Miyako ends the talk.

"You've got to be kidding me. An hour. I don't think my stomach could make it till then." She says leaning back in her chair. I roll my eyes, finally fed up with her.

**Me: How'd ya like it? Huh, huh? Any who, sorry it was so short. I promise I'll make it longer next time. Okay? Okay. **

**Butch: Well, she has to go now, so review!**

**Me: Wait, I don't have to go anywhere.**

**Butch: Um, Yes, Ya Do. **

**Me: At least you could add a please when you ask them to reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiew…. *Voice fades in darkness, while echoing***

**Bubbles: So bye. And review please! =3**


	5. Curious enough?

Kaoru's POV

I wake up rubbing my eyes. I look to my left to find Miyako and Momoko sleeping peacefully. Iget up yawning quietly. I glance at the clock. Seeing that it's only two in the morning, I slowly tip toe my way out of Miyako's room and into her bathroom. I settle myself on the toilet seat while holding my head in my hands. I felt a sharp, throbbing pain shoot through my head making me groan quietly. Istarted feeling quite dizzy. I then get up and turn on the cold running water. I let it drizzle down and float arounding the sink and I cupped my hands under the water, splashing it on my burning face. My face started to get less blotchy and red and it started colorizing to its normal peachy color.

Who the heck was that bastard? He was being stupid, like any other stalker would have been. His sharp green eyes reminded me of someone. Also with his raven black hair. I remember him staring intensely at me, burning holes through my back. One word that explains him… creeper. He was a creepy stalker who kidnaps innocent looking girls. But if he ever comes near me, I will, and I mean I will, beat his butt all the way to the North Pole. No one will ever come in the way of me and my moody attitude if they want to see the sunrise of tomorrow.

He kept flashing in and out of my head, including his other brothers. Where could I have seen them before? Three brothers. One is a creepy stalker, another seems like a whining little baby, and that other one seems like a leader, but a nerd at the same time. Come on, Kaoru. You can think of who they are. I stand there in the middle of the bathroom knocking my head, forcing myself to remember. You can think of who those evil smirks belong to. You can can think of who those unattractive people are. Heck, you can even figure out there true nature and life. I stand there racking my head for it when it hits me. No, it actually hits me. There's a box of tissues lying on the ground after it hit the side of my head.

I look up to see a sleepy Momoko shooting me death glares. "Why are you up? It's friggin' two thirty in the morning!" she whisper shouts. I guess she's trying to not wake Miyako up, but guess what. In your dreams sucker. She woke up with your loud mouth blabbing all over the freaking place. Wow that felt good to speak in mind. Ahh, how I love having private thoughts.

"What's all the comotion about?" In walks a curious Miyako. I walk past them into the room and sat on the bed.

"You guys know those new kids?" I ask making eye contact with both of them. When I saw their slow cautious head nods, I continue. "Well I was just thinking about that."

"And you're thinking about this now because?" An annoyed Momoko answers.

"Yeah, why?" Miyako agrees staring at me confusingly.

"I just think that they could be familiar." I shrug. "It's like I met them before." Another head throbbing pain accours while I cover up my groan with a long sigh.

"Well, they do look like someone I could of possibly known before," Miyako informs me.

"I didn't think of it until know. Their cutness got in the way of what I'd be questioning about who they could be." She frowned and sat down on the bed. I rolled my eyes at that remark she just said.

"Never mind you guys. Maybe it just got all up in my head." I sighed and lied down on the comfy, soft bed.

"But it is something that we could figure out. If there is a story to unfold," Miyako says while the two of them lay down.

"Yeah,but for now, we'll all just get some sleep," Momoko says yawning.

"Yeah, you're right. Goodnight guys," I say closing my eyes.

"Goodnight," they speak simultaneously. Without forcing myself, my mind went through all the possible things those boys can be. I know, I know. I'm still looking for an answer during this time of day. Well, I just as might figure it out tomorrow. Then a thought popped into my mind and my eyes buldged open. I think I found out who they could possibly be.

"The Rowdy Ruff Boys," I whisper while hearing a round of gasps.

**Hi there. I know I don't have a right to be this gentle. I am so, so, sooo sorry about the long wait. With school, and all the stuff that's going on, I'm sorry. Nothing can give me an excuse about not updating, and I know that. I've been horrible to all the people who actually want to read this story. And I'm really, truly sorry for the long wait. I'm also very sorry about this short chapter, but it's better to have updated than to never have dated a tall. Get it?! Well, no time for jokes, but if you didn't get it, I was speaking about the legnth of the story. Hahaha… I'm such a nerd. Well I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting. I hoped you all at least likedthis short chapter. It may have not been interesting, so I'm so sorry for that. Happy Thanksgiving everyone! =3 **


	6. Show time

Miyako's POV

I wake up to face the glistening of the sun. The words started to settle in from hours ago. The Rowdy Ruff Boys are back. There is only one way we can figure this out. We have to be friendly with them. I scoff with disgust at the thought of that. What? You would not want to have a friend that tries to kill you from time to time. You would not be able to feel safe. Not at all, not even a little bit. I'd be scared out of my mind, too. However, at least they do not know we are the Power Puff Girls Z. That's a relief.

Seeing that Kaoru-Chan and Momoko-Chan were deeply sleeping, I slip out of bed and into the bathroom. I look to my left where there was a mini clock ticking ever so quietly. It reminded me of a baby bird, chirping for their mother's attention. It brought back old memories.

*_Flash back_*

"Grandma," I say tugging on her raincoat at the age of six. I was in my Power Puff Girls Z uniform. It has been a year since I got these special powers. "May I feed the baby birds?" I look at her eagerly, hoping for her to say yes. She glances over to where there was a little girl around my age cupping three baby birds, securely in her arms.

"Sure dearie, but, come back here once you're done," She said it in a stern, but gentle voice. I nod my head vigorously.

"Yes grandma," Since grandma was sitting on the bench, I got up on my tippy toes and pecked her on the cheek. "Thank you," I then rush off towards the girl and the baby birds. "Hello," I say sweetly to the girl.

"Oh, hi," She looks up from the sudden voice. When she saw whom I was, her eyes brightened. "You're Bubbles from the Power Puff Girls Z," She had a vivid smile on her face.

"Yep, that's exactly who I am," I smile back at her with the same enthusiasm. "May I see those baby birds?" I ask nodding towards them while sitting down politely.

"Sure," she placed the birds on my open palms.

"May I ask what your name might be?" I say curiously. She glances up at me, then looks taken aback.

"My name is Sophie," she answers. "I moved here from London, England a couple of years ago," she states matter of fact. I stare at her stunned. Well that explains her British accent.

"That's so cool," I look at her waiting for more details. When she didn't continue after a few seconds, I ask her, "What was it like at London? I've always wanted to go there."

"They had a lot of beautiful lights during the night. Moreover, it sure does rain a lot. They have amazingly delicious foods, and our culture is quite interesting. Maybe once you get older, you will learn more about it. I can't really remember much since I was so little then." Her face dropped a bit and I swear I saw her eyes darken a shade. It seemed like she was getting sad and desperate for some reason.

"Where did you find these cute little birds?" I ask changing the subject while taking out breadcrumbs to feed the baby birds.

"I saw them lying here on the ground with a broken nest. It seems like there mother just left them here all alone." A mixture of hurt and anger crosses her face.

I sat there watching the birds nibble on my fingers, trying to find more crumbs to devour. "Where are your parents? Maybe your mother and mine can get to know each other. They could be the best of friends. They could…" I glance at her. I saw her get up from the corner of my eye making me stop mid sentence. She was starting to look scary.

"Shut up! Do not talk about my mum! You do not have a right to! So what if she left us! At least my dad did not leave me, too! I still have him!" I look at her with fear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," We were a good fifty feet away from the closest parent, so I don't think anyone heard her outburst.

"Well I guess you already did," she whispered. Her eyes were starting to flood with tears. I place the baby birds near the willow tree, surrounding it with the tall grasses. I got up, giving her a tight hug. I was the shoulder she leaned on to cry.

*_End of Flash Back_*

I turn on the steamy hot water letting it run while I took off my clothes. I wash up and scrub my hair with the strawberry scented shampoo on it. Once I was finished with my shower, I dried off and straightened my hair into a high ponytail. After that, I stumbled into my walking closet. I wanted something to wear that says flirty, but a goody girl style. I guess that was the best way for getting a jock to befriend you.

I decided to wear my creamed colored embellished mesh top with a white tank top under it; my turquoise pintucked mini bodycon skirt, and a pair of my black zippered cowboy booties. I slipped into everything and then looked into the mirror. That is about right I thought smirking to myself. I slipped on some silver bangle bracelets and diamond earrings. I walked back to my bathroom to apply my makeup. I put it on light so I didn't look like I am trying too hard, which I am not.

I walk out of the room to find Momoko and Kaoru already dressed. They must have used the other bathrooms in the hallway. Looking at the clothes they were wearing, I could tell they were ready for the plan. Even Kaoru was dressed gloriously. You could see the flirty part in all of our outfits.

Kaoru was wearing gold metallic mesh bow flats, blue skinny jeans with a rip in the knee, and a lime basic neck cami. She wore very little mascara and eye shadow, with chap stick. Her hair was still in its spiked up, messy way. Well that is Kaoru for you. Momoko, however, wore a black lace panel button tab top with a belt and a hot pink ribbed skater skirt, and black platform wedges. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, but she curled part of the front to make bangs. She had a small red bow holding her ponytail and the same diamond earrings that I am wearing.

Oh, yeah, it's also kind of picture day, too. I know, I'm asking the same question as well. Why in heck, would they have picture day in the beginning of school? I guess we will never know.

"I'm quite hungry. What's for breakfast?" Kaoru speaks.

"Pancakes, eggs and sausages. With orange juice of course," I answer. Kaoru looked like she was drooling while her eyes sparked. I let out a small giggle before going downstairs into the dining room. After breakfast, we brushed our teeth.

"Are you guys ready for the plan?" Asks Kaoru, rubbing her hands in an evil like manner.

"Yep," I answer nodding my head slowly. We walk to school and got our things for our classes. We were early, so we hung around my locker and talked. A couple minutes later, kids came pouring into the school.

"It's show time ladies!" Momoko whispers smirking.

**Me: And that's a wrap. Any who, I felt bad about not updating in a while and the other chapter was short, so, yeah. This was for all you guys out there. I thank you guys very much. In addition, constructive criticism is allowed. However, if you are just going to be plain rude, please keep it to yourself. I already know that I'm not the best writer out there. **

**Butch: *mumbles* you got that right.**

**Me: *glares* Why are you even in here? This is the Power Puff Girls Z story. Hint, hint, "girls". Oh well, you people can stay. I'm not going to be mean and kick you all out. Eh, you're right about my writing skills though. *scoff* Butch being right. *Whispers* That's a first. *back to readers* Well thank you guys. Without further a due, please may you review. It will help me write better, and it will show me that you guys want me to update. Plus, who can't wait to hear the plan? Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. You all may of found out already. As you can see. There's hints all over the chapter. Anyways, have a good day/night people. Au Revoir! =3 **


	7. Step One

**I am so, so, very sorry for not updating in like what? A month? I'm so, so sorry. And if I don't update another chapter before Christmas, then this is my Christmas present to you. And if you don't celebrate Christmas, then here's a chapter for you to read! And again, I am very sorry for not updating.**

Kaoru's POV

I rub my hands evilly while I wait for the boys to come. But I stop when a familiar pair of green eyes walk through the door. A small smirk forms on my face. We connected eyes and I quickly turn towards Momoko, breaking our staring contest.

"The real plan starts during lunch, but until then, we have to befriend them," I state fixing my smirk into a fake smile.

"Okay, bye for now," Miyako says as she walks towards Bo- I mean Masashi. Momoko mumbles her goodbyes and walks to class. _Wow, brilliant way to follow the plan Momo. _I roll my eyes and lean against my locker. I start singing high school never ends by bowling for soup. I played around with my finger nails until I saw someone stand in front of me. I look up with a bored expression on my face. It may not seem like it, but if someone dares to stand near me whenever they feel like it, they sure will be rolling around on the ground in pain. But what I see makes me open my mouth shocked. Or should I say who I saw.

"Well hello to you too," Akihiro says smirking down at me. I quickly close my mouth and stare at him in confusion. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"And you are?" I ask pretending to act dumb. I looked at him as I saw him frown. I guess not too many people forget his name, I'm guessing. I smile internally.

"Don't you remember?" He asks still looking a little bit shocked.

"Remember what?" I ask tilting my head to the side a bit. I watched as his frown deepened. This sure was entertaining, but I couldn't brake yet.

"Yesterday. After that soccer game. I bumped into you," He stated. "By accident," he finished off. I pretended to look dumb for a couple of seconds, before I acted like recognition hit me.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now," I said. "So, what's your name?" I asked. He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"The teachers say it like ten times a day."

"I don't pay attention to such things," I said shrugging.

"Well, my name is Akihiro. What's yours?" He asked smirking.

"Kaoru," I say bored. "Well now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class." I plaster a fake smile on my face and turn around and start walking to my homeroom.

Step one: Act uninterested and they'll come running after you like lost puppies.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab my elbow. I turn around to see Bu- I mean Akihiro looking at me. He let's go and blushes a light pink.

"Um…Could I like, um walk you to class or something?" He mutters embarrassed.

"Maybe," I say. I see a flash of hope in his eyes. This was definitely working. "Maybe not." I jerk my arm away from his hold and walk away. I stumble into homeroom and sat down next to Miyako. "Did you do your part?" I whispered to her.

"Yep!" she squeaked.

"First of all, OW!" I yell getting a few glares. I glare right back at them, making them drop there glares and shrink in fear. I turn my attention back to Miyako. "And second of all, good." All Miyako had to do was be polite and stuff and introduce herself. All she had to do was be herself. That's the first step for all of us. We all have to be ourselves. Miyako has to be her bubbly self like she always is, Momoko has to be shy, but ongoing/ defensive, and I had to be a snappy little meanie. I had to be Me. And it looks like everything is working out fine. Momoko isn't in some of our classes because she's in all honors. Yep, you heard right. I said _some _of our classes. Believe it or not, I am smart. I just don't like paying attention to the teachers. They bore me. So, I am in some honor classes. I would get better grades if I decided to do the butt-load of homework the teachers give me. But, there's no need, so I don't care.

"Good morning class," Ms. Keane says, snapping me out of my little daydream. I saw Akihiro enter the class from the corner of my eye. He sat down beside his brother. And that place was right beside me, too. Just my luck. A smirk formed it's way on my face. I drowned out Ms. Keane's voice until the bell rang. I got up quickly from my seat and flew out of the classroom (figuratively). I came into my Honors pre-calculus class and saw Momoko sitting down in her normal seat. I rushed over to her and took my seat near the window.

"Did you perform your part?" I asked Momo eagerly.

"Um, maybe?" she answered unsure. I stared at her in shock. Wasn't this her brilliant plan? And she doesn't even participate in it? I sighed and buried my head into my hands. "I barely talked to him," she wined. "How am I suppose to when I'm suppose to be the shy, defensive playing girl?"

"It's fine," I mumbled. At that exact moment, Akiho and Akihiro walk in talking to each other. Akihiro locked eyes with me and we stared at each other for what seemed like ever, until Momoko speaks up. I snap my eyes away from him.

"So I see you guys are giving each other the eye," She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up," I mumble. "At least I did my part. I flicked him off," I answered frowning. She giggled and I simply rolled my eyes.

"Alright class," Mrs. Davidson said. "Today we'll be learning about the Cartesian plane." I drowned the rest of her words out since I already knew this stuff. Over the summer, my mom made me get me a private tutor and I learned a lot about pre-calculus and other subjects. So, I'll ace the test we'll be having next week. Something hit my head really hard and I looked down to see a note. I looked up to see it was from Momoko. I opened the note and this is exactly what it said:

I think we completed our first task. Don't you think?

yes no

If you think so, shouldn't we move on to step two?

I checked off yes and threw the note back at her, and this is what I wrote:

We should move on to the next step. Since we all accomplished the first step, we can now move on. =)

I looked at Momoko as she read it. When she finished, she looked up at me and gave a slight nod. A couple of minutes later, the bell rang and I walked towards Akihiro.

"Wanna walk to class together?" I asked.

"So now you want to walk with me?" He smirked. I looked over at his brother and gave him the your-brother-is-a-conceited-jerk look. In other words, what's-wrong-with-your-bother? look. I turned around and walked out of the door. Just because of a stupid plan doesn't mean I'm going to be nice. If he was going to act like a douche bag there was no point in being friendly. I kept walking until I was turned around by someone.

"What?" I said in a plain tone while looking up at Akihiro.

"Is the offer still up in the air?" He asked smugly.

"No," I told him and started walking away.

"Aww, come on. Please?" He said in a teasing tone. If it weren't for the plan, I would of tore his throat out by now. But since step two was in session, I couldn't be mean any more.

"Sure. Why not?" I said still walking.

"So, tell me about yourself," he said. Since our other class was on the other side of the school, I thought why not?

"Well, I have two annoying brothers, if that tells you anything." I answered. He chuckled softly.

"Do you have any sisters?" He asked.

"Nope," I answer popping the 'p'. His eyes widen a little bit.

"Those two girls you hang out with aren't your sisters?" He asked shocked.

"No. They are close friends of mine and they seem like they're my sisters. But, unfortunately, I have two annoying brothers instead," I said simply.

"You must really hate your brothers then."

"Nope! I love them so much that I could hug them to death," I answered smirking.

"You do?" He asked a little bit surprised.

"Na. I don't love them that much. Plus, I'm not that much of a hugger. I still love them though. If anything happens to them, I'd be ruined for eternity…" I quickly closed my mouth. I never talked about my feelings to anyone before. I wonder why it's so easy for me to tell my most hated enemy then. "Anyways, tell me about yourself," I said changing the subject off of me.

"Well I have the most bewildered brothers ever," He started. I chuckled at his choice of words. "One point they could be annoying, then wild, then tumultuous, and all of these other confusing emotions," He finished. We walked into the classroom and all heads snapped towards us. What? We still had another minute until the period started. We weren't late yet. "Well nice talking to you," He smiled at me. No, he didn't smirk, it was an actual genuine smile. I smiled back.

"You too," I walked over to Momoko and Miyako. "Step two is now in session," I smirked at them and took my seat. Now let's see where this takes us. Professor will be shocked after he hears this news.

**Well, that's it for now. The next couple of chapters will talk about the plan. I am so sorry for not updating in a while. Those of you who are still holding on to this story, I thank you for that. Again, I am truly sorry. Happy Holidays/ Happy Winter! =3**


	8. Ready

**As you can see, I haven't been updating in a while. So, I blame that on the tons of homework I get everyday (including weekends), after school clubs (but they are so much fun!), and… I have been doing a little reading (okay maybe I have been doing lots of reading, but I can't help myself). Again, sorry for the long wait. On with my story…Enjoy!**

Kaoru's POV

The rest of my classes flew by in no time. And I have to say, that was a surprise. A couple of moments later, the bell for lunch rang and I smirked internally. I got up from my seat and started gathering my things slowly. As I started placing my textbook in my book bag, Momoko and Miyako walked up to me. They were staring at me impatiently until Momoko snapped.

"Are you trying to make me grow old?" Miyako and I stare at her shocked at the outburst. But, I quickly change my expression to disbelief. Now, staring at her like she was crazy. Still staring at her, I picked up my pencil and placed it in my bag. After everything was neatly in, I slipped it onto my shoulder.

"No. I'm trying to make you stare at me intently." I say sarcastically in a 'duh' tone. Now I'm the one that they're looking at. "What?! That's the first thing that came into my mind! I'm not crazy for goodness sakes!" I defend myself. _Unlike you_, I mumble inside my head. And still, they stare. "I was being sarcastic…" I roll my eyes at them for being so childish. "You know what? Whatever," I mumble. We walk out of the classroom and make our ways to our lockers. Everything was silent-besides the bustling of the kids around us-while we parted ways to our lockers.

I put in my locker combination while singing softly to Jar of hearts. I unzipped my book bag and grabbed a few textbooks. I stuffed them into my messy locker, continuing to sing. I took out my last couple of books for the rest of my classes then slammed my locker shut. I turned around and walked down the narrow hallways towards the lunchroom. Once I got there I opened the heavy doors using some of my body weight. The room was buzzing with excitement and noise. Choosing to ignore the stares some people gave me, I walked to the lunch line where Momoko and Miyako were waiting for me.

"Sup Guys?" I say when I get closer to them. They smile back in return while I look at the food choices. "So, what do you guys want to get?"

"I'm getting lasagna with a salad," Miyako shrugged.

"And I'm getting a cheeseburger," Momoko answered cheerfully.

"Guess that leaves me with the tacos then," I sigh getting eye rolls. I just smile back at them. We waited a couple of minutes until it was our turn. We ordered our food, paid, then walked to our usual spots. Waiting there was Hitoshi, Tamotsu, and Hideaki.

"Hello my sweet little fellows…and vicious brute," Tamotsu says nodding his head to me. Momo and Miyako giggle while I shot him daggers.

"And you think I'm the depraved one," I mutter. "Well think again mister." I slump down in my chair. I picked up one of my tacos and took a big bite out of it. As I chewed, I moaned at the deliciousness. "This is so good," I say taking another bite. I look up to see Momo and Miyako staring at me weirdly. I shot them glares and swallowed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Akihiro staring at me intensely. I quickly averted my eyes to my two friends. _Ready… _I told them with my eyes. They slightly nodded there heads as I stood up from my chair. "I'll be back guys," I stated dully as I turned and walked away. I heard them mumble there okays questionably. But, I still had doubts. Was it really worth the trouble?

**Happy (almost) Valentine's day! …and sorry for the delay and shortness. Thanks for your time. =3**


	9. Plan in session

**I am sorry for the looooong wait. So, thank you to the readers that are still reading. I have a lot of things going on in my life. One of them has to deal with school…so, ENJOY!**

Kaoru's POV

Yes, it was worth the trouble. If I didn't do this now, I would never get a chance to get back at the Rowdys for messing up my life. So, mustering all the determination that I had locked inside of me, I went over to their table. Akihiro was looking at me as I moved into the empty chair next to him.

"Sup?" I ask giving a lopsided grin to the people surrounding the table. Akihiro's brothers glanced repeatedly at the two of us before settling on me. The rest of the teens at the table avoided my gaze.

"You're the soccer captain, aren't you," the Blondie more like stated than asked. I nodded as he continued to look at me.

"The one and only," I said seriously. The table went on to an awkward silence, so I spoke up. "So," I pause looking at the red head. "Who are you?" In Rowdy Ruff form he was Brick, but I didn't know his cover up name. He looked me over before talking.

"What's it to you?" I internally glare at him.

"The glee of knowing your name," I respond sarcastically.

"Akio," he answers. I adverted my eyes to the Blondie and he quickly answered.

"Masashi."

"Good to know," I mumble. When I turned to Akihiro, everyone at the table continued their conversations. "So," I say. His grin was mischievous when he looked at me.

"You gonna give me a tour now?" He asked. I pursed my lips before speaking.

"Surely you already know the campsite," I say smugly.

"Only parts of it," he grinned. It started to seem as if he was flirting with me. Good. I got up from the table and wait for him to do the same. I tilt my head to the door for him to follow. As I walked out of the cafetiria, I felt tons of eyes burning through my back. One of them in particular. I ignore them and continue to walk with my head held up high (like always).

"First, I am going to show you the library." I say without thinking.

"And why that first?" Akihiro asked. I stuttered realizing that I had to come up with a lie.

"Because I love to read." Okay. My mouth was not connected to my brain. Why in hell did I just tell him my secret. _Because then you wont have to remember the lie. _My conscience said to me. I looked up at him when I heard his booming laugh. When I continued to stare, he stopped.

"You can't be serious," he said, looking at me. I blush and turned my gaze towards the floor.

"Well," I pause. "I might not like homework and stuff. But reading is just like a movie. Only with more details and descriptions." After a long pause, I look up at him and into his eyes.

"Well," he says breaking the silence. "Since you mentioned that, I'll have to tell you that I have a love for writing." Intrigued by his words, I looked up in discreet awe.

"What kinds of writing do you…" I pause thinking of a word. "Well, write." I finish lamely. He chuckled before answering.

"I mostly write mystery and suspense, but I also write humor, too." I nodded at him and opened the door to the library. "Do you have any favorite authors?" He asked.

"Now that, I'm thinking about it, I have so many that I can't even name them all." I respond. He smiled before I introduced him to each genre and section in the library. After that, I showed him the multipurpose room. I continued to give him a tour around the school. From the band and music room to the junior and senior lounge to the swimming pool (for swimming classes of course) and etcetera. Showing him around the school was actually fun. He was a funny and kind person. He wasn't the arrogant jerk that I thought he would be. I'm not saying that I'm falling for him. But, being closer to him made it easier to lure him in.

I listen to the words I thought and figured how twisted it sounded. I think I might be second guessing things, but then again, I kept my mouth shut.

**I hope you all enjoyed this (unfortunately) short chapter. Thank you for your time and congrats to all graduates! Woot woot! Have a nice day/night everyone! =3**


	10. Feelings

**It's now Summer! Yeah! Sorry for the long wait (as I say many times) and hopefully you'll enjoy this longer chapter. I wont be able to upload a lot since I have camps to go to and volunteer work. So…Enjoy! (Warning: Not Edited. So sorry for any mistakes. | | )**

**c**

**U**

Kaoru's POV

I decided to skip school today. I lay on my bed and thought. The strong hearted Kaoru has now turned soft and forgiving and I hate it. Butch almost killed me multiple times and how am I supposed to forgive him for that? How am I going soft for him?

_But what if he isn't the Butch I came to hate? What if he changed?_

I shoved the thoughts out of my head and groaned at the pain in my head. My heart tightened when I thought of Butch being the good guy. Well, hell. I have feelings for Butch Jojo.

Akihiro's POV

I sat by the seat Kaoru was suppose to be sitting at. Time ticked away and she still didn't come. I don't know why I was so impatient for her to come. I mean, we're two total opposites (sort of). She's good and I'm evil. How is that supposed to fit? And how am I thinking of us as a we? She killed me-or she thought she killed me when she kissed me- and I almost killed her loads of times. And before you can say anything, yes, I know that Kaoru is actually Buttercup. I can remember those bright green eyes from anywhere. I didn't know this feeling that was coursing through my body. It was only _one_ day. It was yesterday when she showed me her true self. And that laugh, that beautiful-

"Akihiro," my math teacher stopped my thoughts. "What is the square root of pi?"

"Excuse me?" I asked after a moment.

"What is the square root of pi?" She asked again. Well that was like the easiest question ever. It was like a middle school question. And hello! This is high school! The square root of pie to four digits is 1.7725. But did I answer? Of course not! I wouldn't want anyone thinking I'm some sort of nerd. I'd rather keep it low and continue getting C's and lower. I do have the potential to have much higher grades, but I don't really care for the butt load of compliments for being smart. So, I just shrugged. This girl, which I now know as Bell, rose her hand to answer.

"The square root of pie to four digits is 1.7725," She took the words right out of my mind.

"Very good, Bell," the teacher spoke. My mind drifted off to my brothers. Did they know that Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako are the PPGZ? Oh, and not to mention that every single teacher knew of their other identities. My mind then wondered off to Kaoru and her lit up face as she told me about herself. Well, at least I knew that I was turning into some lovesick puppy.

Momoko's POV

It was now lunchtime and I went outside to call Kaoru. There were several beeps before she answered.

"Hello?" She sounded as if she just woke up. I roll my eyes. Typical Kaoru.

"Why aren't you at school?" I put on my motherly tone. Kaoru sighed in frustration.

"Maybe it's just because I don't want to go to school," She answered sharply. I reluctantly flinched at her harsh tone.

"What's up your butt today?" Kaoru yawned before speaking.

"I just don't feel up to it today. Sorry for snapping at you," Her voice grew soft. I furrowed my eyebrows at her kindness. Not that she isn't nice, but it was rare to hear this side of her.

"It's fine," my voice was caring and forgivable with a hint of worry and confusion.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure," I say before she hung up. I shove my phone in my pocket before turning around and entering the lunchroom. People already started making there way outside to eat. I got in the lunch line, paid for an apple, a turkey sandwich, a can of pop, and a bag of Sun chips before I made my way over to my table. Miyako, Tamotsu, Hideaki, and Hitoshi were already at the table when I arrived.

"Do any of you know where Kaoru is?" Tamotsu asked. Everyone shrugged before I answered.

"She's at home. I just called her a minute ago," I paused before continuing. "Something's up with her. She didn't seem like her normal self when I talked to her. She seemed…bipolar."

Hideaki snorted. "She's always bipolar."

I sighed before speaking. "This was different. She just snapped at me out of the blue and then all of the sudden, she goes soft and starts apologizing."

They all stare at me for a moment.

"You're right," Miyako said. "That doesn't seem like Kaoru at all."

"So, what are you alls plans for Friday?" Tamotsu says, changing the subject. We then continued to eat and talk excitedly about our plans for this weekend. But there was this voice, nagging at the back of my head…telling me that something was utterly wrong. But I chose to ignore it and continued to enjoy my lunch.

I got out my books for my remaining classes for today as I talked to Miyako.

"Well, there's this new dress out and it's just absolutely amazing!" Miyako said giddily.

"I don't know if I'm right, but I this absolutely heart clenching dress when I was walking to my Grandpa's house the other day. It's the one with the ancient symbols and one of those old, puffy dresses, right?" Miyako nodded her head and giggled.

"My Grandma said that we were having a ball. I don't know when, but that dress would be perfect." I grinned at her awestruck face. "It's one of those masked balls so that should be extremely fun and interesting." We made it to our afternoon class and sat down in our seats.

"That would be interesting," I laughed as Miyako bounced up and down. Sometimes, I just don't know what goes on inside that girls head.

We finished up the rest of our classes and the bell finally rang to signal the end of school. I was sort of upset when I realized I had no homework, but I'll find something else to do.

"Want to go over to Kaoru's house and see what she's up to?" I asked as I looped my arm through Miyako's.

"Sure," She said nonchalantly. We were almost out of the door when two figures blocked our way. Guy figures at that. I look up to see Akio and Masashi standing there with smiles on there faces. My heart froze for a second when my mind registered that they were the Rowdy Ruff Boys. But I ignored it and smiled innocently at them. We were still playing the game, right?

"Hello Akio and Masashi." I greeted.

"Hi," Miyako faced Masashi with a small blush on her cheeks. I internally sigh. Gee, she was really taking this game to heart (Note: sarcasm).

"Hello, ladies," Akio and Masashi replied at once.

"We would like to say thank you for showing us around and helping us out," Akio started.

"And that we would like to give you ladies these." Masashi pulled out a blue teddy bear about the size of his palm and handed it over to Miyako. That gesture made her blush even more. She then muttered her thanks while taking the gift.

Akio pulled out a pink bunny that was holding a bag of gummy worms. It was about the same size as Miyako's gift. "Oh, my," my face brightened as I took the present. "How did you know I loved bunnies and candy?" My flushed face stared up at Akio.

"I have my ways," he winked at me and I attempted to hide my blush.

"Thank you," I say softly. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again." I giggled and took a hold of Miyako's wrist and hauled her out of the door.

"That was nice of them," Miyako whispers and sniffs her teddy bear. I then just realized that the bear was holding a small red rose. I agreed and we both gushed about our presents as we made our way to Kaoru's house. I might of also eaten my gummy worms too…

"Kaoru!" I yell when we entered through her unlocked door. I was answered by silence. Miyako and I exchanged looks before we made our way up to her room. "Kaoru?" I ask as I open up her bedroom door. There was no sign of her. A sickening feeling made it's way to the pit of my stomach. We then went to look in her bathroom. I open the door to find an unconscious Kaoru laying on the hard floor. I gasp. She was paler than usual and her chest rose up and down quickly. It was like the whole world froze in front of my eyes before I came to my senses. "Call the ambulance, now!" I yell at Miyako, using my alpha voice. That's when everything went into chaos.

Akio's POV

Masashi and I walked home together. Akihiro said he wasn't feeling well, so he left school after lunch. We walked in silence until we made it to Mojo's lair-otherwise known as our home.

"Butch!" I call out, not caring that I was using his real name. "Get your butt down here! We're going out to eat tonight!" I suspected him to come running down the stairs at the sound of food, but it was silent. The only noise was the sound of a video game. I roll my eyes and told Boomer to stay down here. I stomped up the stairs and slammed open Butch's door. "Butch, you-" My sentence cut off as I saw his body laying on the bed with the game controller loosely held in his hands. "Butch," I walk more towards him. That's when I see it. His chest is heaving up and down and he lay there unconscious. He was as pale as a sheet of white paper. "Boomer! Call the ambulance!" I yell as my face drained of color.

Him's POV

"Yes! Yesss!" Him's girly voice hissed. "It's finally working!"

He laughed his menacing laugh.

"After years of defeating me, I have put a spell on all of you Puffs and Ruffs!" He all but yelled. "And thanks to you, I accomplished it." He stared at the corpse on the ground.

"I have finally succeeded in revenge! And when the spell kicks in, it'll make both counterparts lose conscious and in a matter of time, they will finally die!" He pranced around the room and thought of himself ruling the world with both the Power Puff's and Rowdy Ruff's gone and out of his way.

**I hope you like this cliff hanger. And yes, I know. This is **_**way **_**too short and fast going, but it is longer than the last chapter. And hopefully I'll be able the update soon? Probably not. But I hoped you liked this new chapter! Have a spectacular day/night and hopefully you all had an awesome summer so far! Bye until next time! =3**


	11. Collapsed

**(Caution! I am changing this book from K+ to T for later chapters! You have been warned!)**

**If I could dedicate this chapter to anyone, I'd dedicate it to RoseQuartz1 because she has stuck to this book****-even if only for a couple of chapters and even if it took me months to update, she'd still be there to read it. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter-whole story even!-to anyone and everyone who has read (even silent readers), commented, followed, or clicked the favorite button for me. I thank you all. I am sorry for my short chapters and long updates. Please continue to read this story (only if you want to) and enjoy! **

Kaoru's POV

I woke up in an all white room with an IV attached to me and a pounding headache. I sat up and winced at the pain coursing through my body. I tried to groan but my throat started to burn and I ended up gasping instead. I scratched at my raspy throat and looked around the room. It was empty and plain. The only thing in here was the bed I was laying on, an IV, and a desk with a glass of water on it's bleak surface. I quickly picked up the glass and chugged it. The cool water first irritated my throat before soothing it. After I drank the last drop of the fresh water, I turned to my right to see a glass wall.

It wasn't the thick glass that surprised me. It was the person on the other side of it. I ripped off the IV that transferred blood from the baggy into my veins and winced. I placed the bottom of my hospital gown on my bleeding arm and ran to the glass wall.

"Butch!" I yell. I was pounding and kicking the glass wall until I realized my mistake. I just called him Butch instead of Akihiro. I saw him stir and open his eyes. I paused at my tantrum when our eyes connected. I stared into the dark green orbs before everything went black.

Akihiro's POV

I woke up to the sound of a distant call that sounded a lot like _Butch. _Even though my eyes protested, I opened them and looked towards the area that I heard my name being called. My eyes connected with lime green eyes and it felt like nothing else was there besides me and those pretty colored eyes. I snapped my eyes away at the thought and internally scolded myself. My scolding abruptly stopped as I heard a thump. I snapped my head to the left and stared at the limp figure.

"Kaoru," I whisper before jumping out of the bed. "Ouch!" I all but yelled as I felt pain shoot through my right arm. I cursed under my breath before I caught sight of the IV attached to my arm. I walked around the bed and took hold of the IV and wheeled it with me to the glass wall. "Kaoru," I say again, but louder. I realized how dry my throat was and looked around and spotted a glass of water. I internally sigh and wheeled the IV with me to the small wooden desk, chugged the water, then returned to the glass wall as I stared at Kaoru's limp body. I walked forward, forgetting that the glass wall was there and ran smack into the hard surface. I muttered some unintelligent words and rubbed my stinging nose. I start pounding on the glass and kicking it with irritation. "Forget this," I mumbled before yanking the IV out of my arm.

I ignored the stinging pain and back up a few paces. Just like in the movies, I ran as fast as I could to the glass wall and expected to break right through it. Instead, I hit the glass hard and felt a horrible ache within my body as I realized it was bulletproof glass. I felt unbearable agony in my body before everything went black and I felt as if I were falling.

Doctor Smith's POV

"What are you going to do now?" The teenage red head named Momoko said as she blew a strand of hair away from her face. I stared at the screen as the guy with the black spiky hair ran smack into the glass before passing out.

"I'm going to go check on them," I answered and did just that. I unlocked the teenage girl, Kaoru's, door with a code and walked over to the pale girl. I checked her pulse before picking her up and laying her on the bloodied bed. While I took out a long needle, I inspected her as her breathing grew faster. Taking out another needle, I injected the liquid into her vein to calm her before taking an empty one out and taking some of her blood from her opposite arm. Once her heartbeat and breathing calmed down, I cleaned off her right arm that had blood dripping from it before attached the IV back to her swollen arm. I threw the empty needle into the desk and placed the one with her blood into my pocket to inspect later. I walked out of the room hastily and came back with two glasses of water. I placed one of them down next to her empty cup before picking the one she drank from up. I checked over her again before walking out of the room and locking it behind me.

I placed the empty glass outside her room door on a table before opening up another door which had the boy, Akihiro, in there. I replaced the water first before going over to the unconscious teenager. I checked his pulse before carrying him to the bed. Since he had the same symptoms as Kaoru, I done the same exact things to him. I cleaned his arm, attached the IV, checked him over again, and then left his room and locked the door.

"So what now?" I jumped at the voice and looked around to see the girl with big blue eyes and two blonde pigtails. I placed a hand over my heart in order to calm down before answering her.

"Well, you and your group of friends have to wait in the _waiting _area while I go and examine their blood," I frowned slightly at the girl in front of me.

"But-," she started but I cut her off.

"But nothing. I don't mean to be rude, but no one is allowed here or especially in my office without one doctor's permission." I watched as the girl left to gather up her friends. A moment later, I followed her path and walked into my kid free office. I sat the two needles filled with blood on my desk and took out a microscope and two slides. I pulled on a pair of plastic gloves and took out two droppers. I then proceeded to pour the two needles filled with blood into two separate tubes and labeled them with their names: _Akihiro Shimizu _and _Kaoru __Matsubura. _

I picked up one of the two droppers and squeezed some blood out of the tube and into the dropper. Two drops of blood dripped onto one of the sliders as I squeezed the dropper. I then pulled the microscope closer to me and placed the slider in it. I adjusted the focus until I could see what was in the blood. A couple of red blood cells and white blood cells were present. I continued to shift the focus until I spotted something silver. I stared at the unnatural cell and muttered, "Interesting."

I pulled out a notepad and a pen and was about to write down what I observed when my office door slammed open. I snapped my head up to see a teenage guy with auburn hair standing in my doorway with a frantic look on his face.

"Doctor!" He yelled as he saw me in my lab coat and observing something inside the microscope. "Miyako and Bo-I mean Masashi just collapsed and they're both really, really pale!"

I jumped out of my chair and rushed into the waiting room with the boy following me. I looked down at the two unconscious people and the one weeping girl who was muttering pleas. I walked up to the two bodies and picked one of them up.

"Sir, could you pick up the lady and follow me?" I didn't wait for an answer as I carried the male in my arms to a room similar to the other two teenagers. I unlocked the door with the same code as for all of the rooms in this part of the hospital. I ran up to the bed and placed him down carefully before running out of the room and set up two IVs and took one of them to the boy's room.

"What do I do?" The frantic boy said as he shifted the weight of the girl in his arms.

"Stay there until I set up this young lad's Iv." I said as I stuck the needle into his vein and secured it there. I ran out of the room with the red head in tow. I quickly grabbed the other IV and unlocked the room next the other blonde, Masashi. I took the young blonde out of the boy's arms and carried her with one arm and pulled the IV with my other hand. As I did with the boy, I placed her softly on the bed and attached the IV to her arm. "Go get two glasses of water." I said as I checked over the pale girl.

"Yes doctor," Akiho said and scurried out of the room to fetch some cold water. While he went to get water, I took some of the girl's blood through a needle and walked over to Masashi's room to do the same.

After everything was settled down with the two other young patients, I walked to the waiting room with the young red head behind me. A man with a lab coat on, similar to mines, was soothing the little teenager that sobbed on his shoulder. Akiho went to girl's side and awkwardly patted her back.

"Doctor," said the man as he got up leaving the sobbing girl to the other male in the room. "I'm Professor Utonium." He shook my hand and I smiled politely at him. I internally thought if I should tell him about their blood when I made up my mind.

"Professor Utonium," I said smoothly. "Would you follow me to my office. There's something I need to show you." The Prof. nodded and followed me to my office. I left my door open as I led him to my desk. "There is something silver in their blood that's unusual and I don't know what it is." I said as I took out two more tubes and labeled them before pouring the blood in them. I turned around to see the Prof. staring intently in to the microscope.

"I think that's-" he got caught off by a piercing scream and a loud pain filled groan. Professor Utonium and I stared at each other for a split second before running to the waiting room. I stood in the door way and looked down at the two unconscious bodies lying limp on the floor.

**Cliffhanger! I know I know…please don't hate me! But the events in this chapter just came to me. Again, I'm sorry for the delay and very short chapter. But it was either making it short, or suffer from heatstroke and put this story on hold for another month or two. Even though I'm listening to Ellie Goulding right now, most of this chapter doesn't have anything to do with some of her songs that I'm listening to (well it kinda depends if any of her songs seem like this chapter…I think maybe two or three of her songs are **_**sorta **_**like this chapter)! …I think I just made myself confused…**

**So…how'd you like the chapter? Dramatic, right? Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Happy Summer, by the way! Bye 'til next time! =3**

**(P.S. I was so close to deleting this chapter and I was all frustrated. But then I realized that I could just exit out of Microsoft Word without saving it and go to history and open it up. Few! That was so close! And if all of my work did get deleted…let's just say I wouldn't be happy and my laptop would be on the floor on the other side of the room. =3)**


End file.
